Lying To The Heart
by Weaslegirl96
Summary: Hashirama sends a spy with no emotions in attempts to seduce the infamous Uchiha Madara. But seduction can only go so far... This is the story before Lie, Kill, Love MadaOC
1. Chp 1: The Beginning

Before the time of Ninja Nations, there was war. Out of everyone fighting, two clans were known as the strongest. The Uchiha and the Senju. And like any other war, they were enemies. If the Senju moved, so would the Uchiha. They were destined for battle. Yet, you'd wonder what they would do when they weren't fighting. Socializing? No. They would plot their next move, then take action.

Sooner or later this little game of cat and mouse had made a pattern. The pattern was so complex yet you would tell what the next move was. Suddenly, the Uchiha had pulled a surprise attack, and the pattern broke. Worried that the Uchiha would do this again, the Senju had found one of the best spies.

The Hokkyuko clan were experts in the field of assassination and infiltration. Hashirama only wanted to infiltrate and extract information from the Uchiha clan. This has never been done before, since the Uchihas were well known for their kekkei genkai, everyone was afraid. Everyone except Kameyo Hokkyoku.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"I have received information from another spy of mine that the Uchiha's are meeting a royal family to discuss battle plans. Of course their enemy will hire the Senju so we need you to pretend to be the daughter." A long brown haired man stood facing the wind while a young long haired dirty brown women kneeled before him.

"Yes sir. And for how long?"

"I will tell you details later, the princess is very very identical to you. All you need to do is cut your hair until it's under your shoulder blades. The princess has agreed to switch places with you since she has other ambitions. Read her memories and leave tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Do not fail, Kameyo. Retreat if you must, but we need you alive with the intel."

"Of course sir," Kameyo then disappeared in a puff of smoke to meet the princess. A young girl with a very large tradition gown sat on a bed looking out a tent window. The young girl stood up, turned and faced her identical spy.

"Wow… When Hashirama said he found a look alike, I didn't expect it to be like we were twins…." And it was true. The two girls had the same deep ocean blue eyes, red-brownish hair, around the same skin tone and were around the same height. Kameyo just had a little messier longer carefree hair.

"I'm Yaminari Shimetsu, but you can call me Yami if you would like," Yami smiled while extending her hand. Kameyo shook it and gave a quick grin.

"I'm Kameyo Hokkyoku."

"You're quite serious and neutral, Kameyo. If you're going to pretend to be me, you should try and showing more emotion! How old are you dear?"

"I'm turning 22 soon."

"Oh, wow you look really young for that age! I'm turning 21 soon, so age will be ok. Hashirama told me you have a special ability to copy my memories, will you be doing that now?"

"Yes Princess, will you sit down?" Kameyo asked Yami. They both walked over to the bed and sat. "Okay Yami-sama, just close your eyes and relax…" Yami exhaled slowly while Kameyo gently placed her hand on Yami's forehead. Memories of Yami's past and present came flashing by. Kameyo only copied the most important memories and details. Seconds later she finished. Silence filled the air as she was going over the memories. Kameyo was one of the few in her clan who had this ability. It hides in their DNA and comes out in a person at random times. She knew this was why Lord Hashirama chose her. The spy put her hand down and looked at the princess.

"Princess, may I ask something?"

"Why of course," Yaminari smiled.

"Why did you decide to help Lord Hashirama and not go to the Uchihas instead?"

"hmm… I guess I should tell you. Well, when I met Hashirama years ago, he saved my life even though he was working as an enemy. I owed him my life. He refused until I told him this information today. He was so kind and thoughtful while the Uchiha are so mean and cruel. I don't think I can stand living there for a month."

"I'm sorry... Living there? For a month?"

"yes, you see my father is trying to marry me off to a very powerful man but no matter how much I try to argue with him, he never listens. I ran away from home one day and found this village. Long story short, I fell in love with a man and plan to elope with him. Of course this will make dad mad, so I thought why not stall for a month, so he can't find me. It's a win-win for everyone!"

"Oh… so why for a month, Princess?"

"Please just call me Yami. Father says that it this was an arrange marrige. So it's traditional to live with the husband for a couple of weeks then get married. I just think he wants more power and wealth. Well, dear I think it's time for you to go. Oh! And, I have a special birthmark down at my lower back, I don't think anyone will check, and only my father and close servants know about it, but just make sure you be careful."

"Yes, Yaminari-sama." Poof. Kameyo vanished, getting ready with clothes and reexamining the memories carefully, making sure she won't cause suspicion when talking to others.

"I hope she'll do alright…"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

'Princess Yaminari Shimetsu' and her 'father' sat in a beautifully decorated Kago while her servants carried her into Uchiha territory. Her 'father' had a darker hair color, with grayish blue eyes. He was a big round but was in very good shape. He wore a very large colorful kimono, fit for wealthy man. The kago stopped in front of a large house in the center of what seemed like a mini village. As soon as the 'Princess' and her father stepped out of the Kago, she was greeted by a young Uchiha lady.

"Good afternoon Princess, Lord Tatsuya. Madara-sama and Izuna-sama are waiting in side. Please follow me." Kameyo nodded and trailed behind her. They walked into a room with two men sitting at a table. One, with his hair in a tie, was drinking tea while the other stared out the large window. They seemed to be quietly about marriage.

"Excuse me, the princess and his father is here," The young Uchiha lady said. Kameyo gave a small bow and walked into while the Uchiha girl closed the door behind her.

"Uchiha Madara! Uchiha Izuna! How nice to see you grown up!" the man greeted shaking hands. The elder Shimetsu man sat down at the table. Kameyo followed but sat across from the table and had some tea.

"Good afternoon, Tatsuya-sama," the older looking Uchiha said.

"As you have probably been informed, the marriage will take place in month's time. Yaminari! Say hi to the man you're marrying!" Tatsuya started patting the elder Uchiha on his back. Kameyo started choking on her tea. "Princess, are you okay?" the younger Uchiha asked with concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine," the sudden thought to marriage startled her. Later that day, after what seemed like hours of talking, mainly by Tatsuya-sama, they finished.

"Well, I'm going to leave Yami-chan here. See you after a month!" Tatsuya yelled as he left. The was an awkward silence. Kameyo stood up and walked towards the large window. Outside was a pond. She turned back and looked at Madara and Izuna and smiled. Kameyo wasn't good when showing emotion but she could always try.

"well, it's nice to stand after such a long talk. I bet you find him annoying. Same here. Oh, I'm Shimetsu Yaminari, but you can call me Yami."

"I'm Uchiha Izuna," the younger one said. He wore the same thing most Uchihas wore and had his hair tied back in a loose pony tail.

"And I'm Uchiha Madara," the older one said. He also wore the same clothes as his younger counter part but had longer hair with no hair tie.

"I'm just gonna take a walk around." Madara and Izuna nodded. Kameyo gave one more smiled and leaped from the window. From her memories gathered from the real Yaminari, she was a very active girl that did not like acting like a princess. She was also very friendly and showed lots of emotion. It also seems like Yaminari had some basic ninja training. Kameyo landed on top of the pond with a small splash and started walking. This worried the Uchihas.

"Princess Yami? Are you okay?" Izuna called out.

"Yeah."

"Madara… I think you should walk with her… just to make sure she doesn't get hurt or anything," Izuna whispered.

"hn? Why me?"

"You're going to marry her!"

"fine." Madara went out and jumped over the pond, trying to catch up with the princess. They walked a little until they reached a hill on top of a clear grass field. Kameyo lifted her arms and let the wind flow through her.

"you guys have the best fields! I haven't been somewhere this clear in ages!" Kameyo sat down at the edge of the small hill and closed her eyes. "Madara?"

"hn?"

"I don't want to marry you," Kameyo opened her eyes and looked up to the surprised Uchiha. "Don't get me wrong, you're strong and really good looking but I think I'm too young to get married," She stood up and went closer to the Uchiha. "And let's be honest. I don't think you'd want to marry me either."Madara just blinked at her. It was all true.

"You seem great but I'm sure you'd rather be fighting an enemy instead of taking care of kids, pets, and well… me," Kameyo giggled. Madara couldn't help but give a small grin. "You don't talk a lot."

"hn."

"so…_ Do_ you want to marry me?" Madara looked at her for a moment with no emotion in his face. He knew she knew the answer, and he knew she wanted him to say it, but it was kind of rude.

"Do you… have any hobbies?" Madara asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Yes… I like to spar." This statement spark interest in Madara. "but I don't think there's anyone good enough to spar with here," she smirked at Madara.

"hn. There are plenty of well trained Uchihas here."

"including you?"

"including me."

"Oh really, let's spar," the young girl took of her kimono, revealing short shorts and a ninja net bra. Madara blushed a little.

"isn't that a little too revealing for a princess?"

"isn't your hair too long for a guy?" Madara sighed, but gave a little smile. He thought this princess would be snotty, uptight and annoying. Turns out she's just annoying… and pretty, smart, clever, gives great comes back and loves to spar.

"hey, my eyes are up here," She said waving her hand while snapping her fingers in his face. Kameyo smirked then got into an attack pose. "Ready?"

"of course," he said putting his arms across his chest

"don't underestimate me, Mada-kun," she warned.

"why would I underestimate the strong powers of a cute girly princess like you?"

"oh… girly huh? It's on!" Madara was getting ready for a kick or punch, instead he received something else. "ahhh!" Kameyo ran straight at him and tackled him down the hill. They rolled down the hill until they reached the bottom together. The fake princess lay still at the bottom on the hill. Slowly, Madara got up and went over to his fiancée.

"Princess? Yami." He flipped her over and leaned in to see if she was breathing. Once inches away, Kameyo kiss him on his cheek then burst out laughing. Madara just gave her an un-amused look.

"I win. Wow, I just beat the one and only Uchiha Madara."

"win?" Suddenly, Kameyo tackled him and pinned him onto the ground.

"yes. Win. Can't handle loosing?"

"when you said that no one could match you sparring, I thought you were good at sparring."

"I _am_ good. Just no in unique ways," She winked, "I could still probably beat you by hitting too thought" She stood up and held her hand out. Madara, being too proud, didn't take it and stood up himself. The moment he stood up, she swung her fist at his face. Luckily, he dodged it, turning on his sharingan. Kameyo flipped around and gave a roundhouse kick. Seeing through the attack, Madara grab her leg and pulled her in closer, making her fall onto him.

"hey! If we spar, we spar fair. No red eye thingy."

"fine. I won't need it to beat you," the uchiha smirked while turning off his sharingan.

"tsk…" Suddenly Kameyo's ninja's competitive skills kicked in. The fake princess kicked left, right, up, down. Madara really needed his sharingan. Whenever he dogded, she'd hit him the other way. Whenever he blocked, she'd use it to her advantage and flip him or hit harder. In summary, she was going too fast for him to actually hit back. All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head. The next attack Kameyo did was a right hand punch to the right of face. Madara dodged by moving left. Kameyo then used her left leg to do a front kick high up in the air, towards the face. Madara had no time to dodge so he blocked with his right arm. The next move Kameyo would do would be to use that momentum for the next attack. Instead, Madara grab her leg and flipped her up ward into the air. Of course, Kameyo flipped up into the air, Madara followed. Once in the air, the kicked her down into the ground, Kameyo blocked with her arms. She could feel her body falling fast into the ground.

Bracing for impact, she felt her body stop, but no pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up to see herself in the Uchiha's arms, bridal style.

"I win," he smirked.

"pfft…. Tie game… put me down?" Madara did and they walked back up the hill. Once there, she put her kimono back on.

"gosh I'm starving! We should head back right?"

"yeah."

"Madara, you still haven't answered. Do you want to marry me?" Madara turned looking at her with a face she's never seen yet. It was like not serious but it was relaxed. It was… passionate.

"hn."

"hn? What kind of answer is that?"

"I was born into this. I don't want to get married, but the Uchiha elders aren't gonna change their minds." Kameyo stepped in front of Madara and looked him straight into the eye.

"Let's get married then." Confusion was written all over Madara's face. First she says I don't want to, now she does? "but. Right after marriage, I'll leave. Think about it, the elders want you to marry for wealth and stuff, same with my father. If I leave after marriage, you get wealth and I get freedom."Madara first looked at her like she was crazy, then he thought about it for a moment. They were quiet on the way back.

After a nice dinner, the fake princess went to her room to rest. Madara stayed after a bit with Izuna and some of the elders.

"she seems nice Madara-san," the female elder said, "this marriage will help the Uchiha clan so much. The Shimetsu has so many recourses. Did you hear that they got a spy into Senju?"

"Yes, we've heard. So how is she Madara? Any action yet?" Izuna teased. Madara just wanted to slap him.

"No, not yet. But she's different. A good different…." Madara said.

Kameyo over heard most of this. She smiled. Not because how the Uchihas accepted her, but because her mission was going smoothly.

"_Kameyo, you'll need to earn the Uchihas trust. After you get married to Madara, try to find a way to leave him. I'm sure he doesn't want to go through with this either. Oh… and try to seduce Madara too. The more he trusts, the more information you'll get from him. I don't want any more of our people to die because of his violent ways."_ Kameyo sighed. _'I need to finish my mission strong. I can't get attached. But I have the worst feeling of hurting him. This is the life of the ninja… I just hope… this mission won't be taken too far…'_


	2. Chp 2: Lust

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

For the next couple days they talked. He was always calm and serious. She would always be the exact opposite. But like all relationships, it all starts as a crush. Kameyo's job was to seduce, and only seduce. Maybe she was taking it too far. Now, Madara was the type of guy who didn't want to get involved to fast. Most of the time, Izuna had to always tell him, 'You're marrying her. Now get your butt off that chair and go and get to know her. You said it you're self, she's different, a good different.' Besides all this, nothing special happened. Three weeks remained and Kameyo was getting worried that she was losing Madara's interest, she knew she needed to find a way to get his attention.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

It was a cool breezy night. The fake princess decided the best way to think of a good plan was in a nice bath in the Uchiha manor. She stripped naked and got a nice towel around her. Making sure that no one would see her, she sneaked into the biggest hot spring there and slowly dipped her body in. Once fully covered with hot water, she removed the towel and grazed at the stars. Not paying attention to her surroundings, e was unaware of someone else's presence.

"what am I going to do…?" Kameyo sighed to herself closing her eyes.

"you could probably move over a bit for me," a voice said. _'that voice… it sounds like… no it can't be…'_ Slowly she opened her eyes only to see the one and only Uchiha Madara.

"wh-what? Isn't this the girl's bath?" Kameyo stuttered avoiding eye contact with the naked Uchiha. He was only wearing a towel around his waist. She would be staring at his body if it weren't for the fact she was naked too.

"This is where me and my brother live. Boys. Males. We don't have a girl's bath here," he said slowly crawling into the hot water.

"Oh… then I should go…" hesitant, Kameyo looked for her towel.

"Looking for your towel?" Kameyo nodded. "Is that it over there?" Madara pointed a nearby towel hanging on the opposite side of where the fake princess was sitting. _'crap… if I get up… he might see me…'_

"yeah… could you pass it to me?" She pleaded.

"No." This surprised kameyo.

"Why not?"

Madara calmly looked at her. "Cause it's rare to find a naked girl here."

Kameyo couldn't help but notice was handsome he looked tonight. His long and gorgeous hair shining in the moonlight, his dark mysterious eyes staring right at her, not to mention his muscular, well toned, naked… Kameyo blushed a little when she noticed where she was staring at and snapped back into reality. Madara gave an inward smile when he noticed where she was also staring.

Kameyo physically face palmed herself.

"you can get it you're self, I'm not stopping you," Madara smirked.

"Jerk." _'I can use moment this to my advantage… I can't let Lord Hashirama-sama down… I need to seduce him.' _"Fine… I'll get it myself…" Madara blinked. He didn't actually mean it. At the same time, he didn't want to stop her. As soon as she stood up she splashed him in the face, trying to "distract" him. Madara whipped his face, stood up and grabbed Kameyo's arm.

"Did you really think splashing would stop me from looking at you?"

"No… but I was hoping that you would look at my face," she said, noticing that he was staring down at her body. Who could blame him? A naked girl's body in the moon light, pretty hard not to stare. Her eyes were as bright as the stars with a beautiful blue twinkle, while her hair just barely covered her breasts. The temptation to move her hair to get a better view was so great, for the first time in his life, he was under the greatest genjutsu of all. Lust.

"Madara… You know, it's rude to stare."

"hn." he leaned in and kissed her. Seconds later, he pulled away. Kameyo blushed. She needed to do this for Lord Hashirama so she kissed back. The kiss heated up, Madara's tongue was licking her lip to entrance. She obliged and opened her mouth, both their tongues were fighting for dominance. Madara's hands made it down to her hips, pulling them closer to his body. Then his right hand slowly slid to her breast making Kameyo gasp at the touch.

"wa-wait… w-we can't do this here…" She stuttered, avoiding eye contract. All she had to do is seduce, nothing more, nothing less.

"why not? You seem to like it," he smirked and started licking her neck. Kameyo shivered.

"no… I mean yea… b-but what if someone catches us…"

"hn. Let them catch us…" Madara continued sucking on her neck while his left hand slowly made its way down to her inner thigh.

"M-Madara~" Kameyo moaned. _'if…if this keeps up, I won't be able to stop him. I can't continue this.'_ The fake princess grabbed Madara's hands and walked away. Madara frowned. _'am I doing something wrong? No, she was moaning my named… she liked it. Maybe it was too much for her._ Kameyo grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it then headed back for Madara.

Leaning in as close as she could, she said these words, "Tonight was only an appetizer," kissed him on the lips and winked as she backed away. The Uchiha leader gritted his teeth. Even he couldn't fight the lust within. Her body was just too much for him. And her playing hard-to-get didn't make any easier.

'_tomorrow… tomorrow I'll make her mine…' _Madara thought as Kameyo walked away. _'this… mission is beginning starting to be a real challenge. I have to inform Hashirama tomorrow about this week. He'll be pleased.'_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Today, Kameyo woke up real early. The birds weren't even chirping, the sun wasn't up, and neither was any of the Uchihas, well, most of the Uchihas. Madara got up early to see the sun rise. He was up all night thinking about the night before. Kameyo went to the field where she and Madara first sparred. With the wind blowing through her hair, she closed her eyes and relaxed. It's been two weeks living amongst the Uchihas and she was starting to have second thoughts. _'The Uchihas aren't as bad as everyone says… but I must complete this mission for Lord Hashirama'_ the girl sighed. This mission is going to become very complicated, but she could not let her feelings in the way of her mission.

A cage lay beside her. Inside was a bird, but not any bird. It was a messaging bird. Kameyo opened her eyes then opened the cage. Out came a falcon, which stayed obediently on her arm.

"Hey there… send this message to Hashirama-sama," she said to the bird as she attached the message to its ankle. A sudden chill went down her spine. _'why do I have this bad feeling…?'_ Inside the message contained details about the Uchiha's battle plans and well as other important things. Taking in a deep breath, Kameyo forced herself to relax, then let the bird fly into the rising sun. Little did she know, Madara was close by, observing.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked sternly.

"Watching the sunrise," she replied innocently.

"what about the bird you released?"

"I'm practicing falconry… Don't you trust me?" She smiled. This let Madara ease up a little.

"Aren't you gonna call it back?"

"Later, I just want her to fly a little," she turned and looked up towards the sky. "Come on, before we wake someone up!" the giggling girl ran towards the Uchiha, grabbed his hand, then went towards his house. "come on! Are you really that slow?"

"is that a challenge?"

"too slow to figure that out?" she teased. Madara full on ninja dashed to his house, through the trees. Being a ninja herself, this wasn't so bad, but since she was in a kimono and had to pretend to be a princess, it was torture. Her body gave up. Her hand slipped away from his and she started to fall. Kameyo frantically looked for something to grab. This is supposed to be the part where she screams for help, but being a solo ninja spy, she wasn't used to it. Luckily Madara noticed her being gone and went down to catch her.

"was I too fast for you?" he asked as he carried her on his back.

"tsk… I fell on purpose…" she replied weakly as she tightened her grip around his body. Little did she know that feelings started to form for Madara. Feelings that would later put her in danger.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Night fall came and Kameyo was gazing at the stars while sitting on a tree. Madara went up and climbed the tree.

"Ever wondered why there are so many stars in the sky?" she asked without making eye contract. Madara stayed quiet. How was he going to get her from this tree to his bed?

Kameyo turned and crawled on top of him. "they say that each star is connected to a soul. When a star falls, it's a sign of a soul doing one of the seven deadly sins. Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride… and," she leaned in near his ear, "lust…"

The fake princess got off of the Uchiha and jumped down and off the tree. Seducing him was getting easier. Making sure nothing more would happen was the real challenge. This just annoyed Madara but he got down and followed her to the house. Before she got the chance to go into her room, Madara grabbed her and pushed her into his room.

"M-Madara… I'm tired… let me go…" Madara locked the door and approached his prey like a tiger approaching a gazelle. Kameyo stood her ground.

"I can't do this…" _'I have someone back in my clan… I.. I was only meant to seduce Madara…I-I can't do this now…'_ Madara groped her butt and brought her closer to his body. Kameyo gave a small squeal.

".Go!" She yelled, not too loudly, while pushing him away. Madara unexpectedly let go, causing her to fall onto the bed. Slowly and lustfully, he crawled on top of her. "stop… it…"

"why?"

"I… I'm not ready…" It was a weak excuse but it was the best she could think of at a time like this.

"you seemed ready yesterday…" he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. Kameyo tried to push him off of her, but he was pretty heavy. So, the girl crawl her way out from under. Madara was getting fed up with her cat and mouse games. He pinned her down properly with his arms and legs.

"Madara…" she looked at him, pleading with her eyes. Madara's eyes were only filled with lust and desire. His mind was no longer controlling his body, only his peni- hormones. He leaned in and kissed her, doing the same thing as the day before, sucking on her lips, trying to get her to open her mouth. Kameyo knew where this was headed and refused. The Uchiha inwardly smiled of how hard it was to break her. He was going to have some fun tonight. His hands went straight for her breasts, rubbing and massaging them. The fake princess gasped, opening her mouth, letting Madara in the process. She could no longer fight the kissing, but she did not kiss back. Instead with her arms free, she tried to grab his hands to get control. Then, he stopped. He stopped kissing and touching, and sat up still pinning her legs.

"get… off.." Not much happened, but she was already panting. He needed a way to break her, but it'll be very hard to do with her arms free like that. Suddenly, he ripped off her Kimono and used one of the belts to tie her hands above her head. Being a ninja and all, this happened too fast for Kameyo to stop. _'damn it! Why does he have to be an Uchiha… or a ninja…'_ Kameyo did what most people would do, besides scream. With her legs free, she tried wiggling them out by kicking him from underneath; trying to hit him in the nuts. Madara chuckled. He was amused with her persistence… and the kicking probably tickled him from underneath.

"Here's where the fun starts…" Since her arms were tied he could do so many things to her. The possibilities were endless. He was getting so turned on by the idea. So instead of imagining, he ripped her bra off. Kameyo blushed. He's seen her naked before but at least she wasn't tied onto the bed.

"stop… staring…" Madara listened. He leaned in and started sucking her left nipple while using his right hand to play with her right breast. The helpless girl bit her lip, refusing to give into the temptation. The Uchiha had to up his game. He gave butterfly kisses down her stomach until he reached her panties. Madara went up and looked into her eyes which were shut tight.

"trying not to give in are we?" he whispered. Although Kameyo could not see, she could tell he was grinning. Suddenly, Madara's hand started rubbing her inner thigh. She knew where it was headed next, but wondered why he hasn't touched her yet. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"you like me touching you… don't you?... I can see it in your eyes…" Kameyo did not answer. Madara started rubbing her pussy through her panties. "hn. You seem to be very wet."

"shut up…." The fake princess blushed from embarrassment. With one finger, Madara started rubbing her clit through her panties. Kameyo bit hard on her lip, causing it to bleed.

"you really don't want to moan…" Madara leaned in and licked the blood off. Then, slowly slid her panties down her shaking legs and continued to rub her clit faster and faster. Pleasure was the only thing she felt and she wanted more. Her body caved in.

"hmmm~…."

"what's that?" He stopped rubbing her. Kameyo, unintentional started whimpering. "If you don't tell me what you want, I can't give it too you princess…"

"… more…"

"hn?"

"please Madara… I need more you…." Madara smirked. He won. With his free hand, he untied her wrists. Kameyo grabbed his neck to pull him into a lustful kiss. He then inserted one of his fingers into her entrance. Then two. Then three. Going in and out, faster and faster.

"Madara~ I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" All of a sudden, he stopped, and pulled his fingers out.

"not yet…" He put his hand in front of her face. The girl knew that if she was going to get more, she would have to give her mate pleasure. She started licking his fingers, but knew it was going to be enough. Gently, she pushed him on the bed and started undoing his shirt. Leaning in she gave a kiss on the lips the trailed down his jaw, down his neck to his chest. With his chest bare, he could feel her warm breath above his hardening nipples. She gave a quick lick, making him gasp a little, while her hand made his way down pants to undo them. Like him, she did a trail of butter fly kisses down to his boxers. Once down there, she was just staring at a really large bulge. Madara sat up.

"you know… it's rude to stare." Kameyo took a deep breath, she really wanted him. She ripped off his underwear. Lustfully, she gently grabbed the harden rod, gave it a quick lick, then made her way back to Madara's eyes and kissed him. Grinding against his hard length with her wet pussy, she mad Madara started groan, with annoyance.

"what's wrong? Seems like the great Uchiha Madara doesn't like being teased?" It's true. Madara does not like being teased. So he did what every other horny man would do. He took control. With more lust in his eyes than ever, he flipped positions so he would be on top. Slowly, he started grinding his length to her entrance. At this point he really, really,_ really _wanted to put it in, but he wanted to hear her beg first. Still grinding, he started to suck and massage her beasts, causing her to moan more and more.

"Ma… Madara~ please stop teasing… me…" she moaned.

"hn?"

"p-put it in…." Madara pinched her nipples. "kuh-!"

"where are your manners princess?"

"pl… please… madara… please put it inside…" she whimpered. Obediently, he slowly slid it inside her. _'god she's so tight…'_ "nhu—" Kameyo moaned pain.

"you alright?" He said, sucking on her neck, trying to ease the pain.

"ye-yeah… heh… you gonna move yet Uchiha?"

"thought you'd never ask…" he smirked and started to move. Faster and faster.

"Ma-madara~" Kameyo knew she wasn't shouldn't being this. Heck, she wasn't supposed to. But lust was too much for her to handle her.

"Yami…" Suddenly Kameyo remembered. She wasn't Kameyo, she was Yaminari, and she was on a mission. But it was too late. The lovers both climaxed and passed out. Last thing she remembered was total regret.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	3. Chp 3: Not Really Love

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Bright light flooded the room. It was a beautiful morning. Sun shining, birds singing, and wind was blowing wonderfully through the room. The wind gave her a chill through her body. _'wh-why do I feel so cold?'_ Kameyo asked herself. She sat up and looked around. Rubbing her eyes, the poor girl tried to remember what happened last night.

"Had a good sleep?" Kameyo turned. Why was a male's voice in her room?

"M-Madara? W-why are you in my room?" she stuttered.

"You mean… _my_ room." Dizzily, Kameyo blinked at the Uchiha.

"w-what are you talking about?"

"Look down." Obediently, Kameyo looked down at her "unclothed" body. _'what the hell?' _Suddenly, all the memories of last night came rushing back. "Shit."

"Language, Princess…"

"tsk.. sorry, I meant to say that in my head." Carefully, Kameyo stood up, wrapping herself with a thin blanket. Madara held the end of the blanket. She tried tugging it from him.

"Let go."

"hn."

"what kind of answer is "hn"? Please Madara-san, let go."

"sorry, my blankets have to stay in my room."

"tsk… Madara-san, can I at least borrow some clothes?"

"madara-san? Since when did the princess learn such nice manners," Madara crossed his arms and got off the bed, with boxers on. "ah yes… last night, I think I taught you quite well." Kameyo blushed at the memory.

"you have clothes on… Please I just need clothes…."

"why are you in such a rush to get away from me…?" He slowly approached her.

"_because_ I'm hungry…?... Clothes Madara, clothes… please" Inner Kameyo gritted her teeth eat time she said please.

"hn. Fine." With back against the wall, the naked girl was trapped. "Fine, I'll give you clothes, but I'll make sure I'll get my clothes back." The sly uchiha leaned in, "even if I _have_ to rip them off your body," he smirked. _'he… he's so close… and we… we had … he took my first…'_ She gave the Uchiha a dirty look. _'it's too late… I have to finish my mission.'_ Madara chuckled.

"you're so deep in thought… are you thinking about me…about last night?" Madara leaned in. Once millimeters away from her lips, Kameyo went under and escaped.

"clothes Madara."

"tsk… here princess…" He tossed her a large shirt and loose shorts.

"Thank you…um.."

"hn?"

"turn around? Or at least close your eyes."

"why?" He stepped closer. "I've already seen every inch of your body."

"… please… If you don't, last night's all you're going to see."

"so, I'll be able to see more?" His dark eyes lit up like a lost puppy finding an owner. _'why did I say that…?'_ Kameyo made no eye contact, turned around and put his clothes on. Right after, she left his room.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kameyo went to the kitchen, she was starving. Still in Madara's clothes, she looked cautiously around to find food and not get caught.

"Up early, Yami?" This time it was not the Uchiha she expected.

"ah, Izuna-sama, Good morning." Izuna smiled. The younger Uchiha was sitting at the dining table and with some bread and tea.

"Just call me Izuna."

"Izuna… you seem tired.."

"yes.. well you see—"

"Izuna. What are you doing here?" Madara butted in, fully clothes.

"I happen to live here," he simply said while taking a sip of tea, "care to join me?" Kameyo nodded and sat down at the table, as far away from Madara as she could.

"gosh I'm starving…" Kameyo muttered underneath her breath.

"yeah, last night you seemed very tired," Madara smirked while attempting to move closer to his princess.

"yeah, you guys seemed like you had lots fun last night," Izuna replied while taking a nip of his bread.

"y-you saw us?" Kameyo stuttered.

"more like heard you." Kameyo and Madara both noticed the annoyance in his voice. Izuna stood up, "well, I better let you love birds have your privacy. I'm going to go and catch up on some much needed sleep. You guys had better let me sleep," Izuna threaten nicely then walked out. There was another awkward silence.

"I see you're still wearing my clothes…" Madara took a sip of his tea, which was already prepared on the table. Kameyo ignored and ate her bread. The Uchiha leader went and sat next to her. Kameyo moved away, but Madara grabbed her arm to make her stay. "what's wrong." He asked, more like demanded.

"ju…just let me eat in peace."

"hn. Are you.. pregnant?" Kameyo chocked on her food.

"wh-what? No. no. no no no no… NO," she looked at him like he was crazy.Then it hit her, what if she was? _'I must inform Hashirama-sama…'_ "I-I I need to go…" Kameyo tried to stand up.

"tsk.." Madara pulled her down, "answer my question first."

"… I told you… I-I just wasn't ready…"

"You didn't like it." The fake princess looked at him with surprise.

"wh-what…? No… i-it was… great…" She blushed from embarrassment. Grinning, the Uchiha let go of her. "It was.. amazing…" Her mind was telling herself that she was lying, but her heart (and her hormones) were saying otherwise. "Now… I have to go.." Kameyo attempted to stand up again. Madara stood with her. The young women gave a warm smile and quick peck. But the Uchiha wanted more.

He gently grabbed the back of her head and pushed her into a longer kiss. Making sure she would allow this, Madara pushed her to a clear wall. Kameyo knew she should stop, but hell, he was a great kisser. Their tongues fought again over dominance. She lifted her right leg so it wrapped around his waist and started to grind.

"I want to sleep please!" a male voice yelled causing them stop.

"I want to get laid!" Madara yelled with a bit of annoyance. They looked at each other for a bit.

"so… I need to go…" Madara leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by Kameyo's hand. "I don't want to get on your brother's bad side," she winked then left.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Wind was blowing once again. It seems like the wind never stops on this training ground. There was something about that Kameyo was attracted to. The spy gave a whistle, calling her bird back. The falcon flew down and landed on her arm.

"Take this message back to Hashirama-sama … it's urgent." The bird cawed and left her, standing in the wind.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Is something wrong Nii-san?" A white haired man walked into a traditional Japanese room which had plants growing everywhere.

"Tobi… It's Madara," a tan man turned from the window and let the falcon fly. In his hand was a small parchment of paper, which, when unfolded, turned into a fairly large report. "he… might have impregnated one of my best spies." The white man looked at him with no expression.

"tsk… she was good. We've gotten more intel from her then we have with all our other spies in years… Maybe we can use this as an advantage?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Madara must be.. no he _is_ vulnerable. The Kameyo to use this for an advantage. She can get more information out of him."

"No… I already put her in too much trouble. And I couldn't… I can't do this to her or future generations. She's been so loyal to us. I have to tell her to retreat."

"Do you really think Madara would let her go now? Use this moment."

"She's human. I'm telling her to retreat." Tobirama nodded and left. _'I hope I'm not too late'_ Hashirama thought to himself.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

It was evening again. The young spy just stared blankly at the assignment. She just couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right. Kameyo walked around the house looking for her soon to be husband. _'damn it where is he?'_ At that very moment, she bumped into an Uchiha.

"Sorry Izuna… Where's your brother?"

"Yami… please, just keep quiet when you meet him." Kameyo blushed. "He's outside near the pond."

"thanks…"

"remember… try to keep quiet," he smiled.

"yeah…" She awkwardly walked outside to find Madara. "w-we need to talk."

"hn?"

"Do you remember what I told you the first time we met? I… said I didn't want to get married…"

"so?"

"so… I just need to know if you remembered…"

"yes… I remember…" Madara closed in on Kameyo, "but we should probably convince everyone we're in love…" He stopped right in front of her, "and why not have a little fun while we're at it." Kameyo grinned. _'I could just stay until we finish the marriage… If I leave now he might become suspicious and find me out…' _She held his hand and dragged him to his bedroom. _'and… why not have a little fun…? The princess said to show more emotions…'_

"um… let's pick up where we left off this morning…" She blushed at Madara, looking at the dark ground. Trying to avoid eye contact, she pushed him gently on to the bed and pinned him down with her legs.

"what a surprise…"

"sh-shut up…"

"you're very cute…" Madara rolled over so he was on top, "but you don't have the power, or the dominance, to be on top." Once again the poor girl was trapped underneath him. Kameyo blushed, she knew what was going to happen next. The Uchiha grinned, he was going to have fun tonight. He wanted this to last, one week left before he'd never see her again. One week before Kameyo had to choose between her heart or her mind.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**


	4. Chp 4: Wedding

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

It was that time of day again. Birds singing, wind blowing, light blinding the Uchiha who was still in bed unaware of the fact that his fiancée was not in bed. Instead she was trying to get over guilt of what she has done. Part of her was happy it happened, the other part was mad at herself and Hashirama that she did it. She had sex. Yet she was… married. Kameyo stood in the wind, lost in thought.

'_what do I do…' _She sighed. _'it's too late to back out now. I must follow through with my mission. … I also need to inform Hashirama about this…'_

"Lost in thought?" A male voice came up from behind her.

"hmm…?" Kameyo turned to find Izuna walking up to her. "Sleep well?" She grinned playfully.

"Nope. But better than last time," He stopped a couple feet away from her, "why… are you here Yami?"

Kameyo turned and raised an eye brow, "I'm sorry, I just find this place really… relaxing… I can leave if you want."

"No… No… I was just… curious." There was a pause. "Spar with me." He state, but it sounded like a demand.

"no," he replied simply with a smile. Izuna did not like the answer, so he made the first move. Lauching his first to her face, Kameyo dodged, grabbed the arm and flipped him. Izuna turned his body around and landed on his feet. A grin suddenly crept across his face. Kameyo blinked, what was he doing?

"I'm gonna go back to Madara…" Carefully, Kameyo went back to the manor. Yet her mind was still in thought, why did he grin?

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

After breakfast, Izuna came into the dining room.

"Madara, I have important news to talk to you about." Madara just looked at him and blinked, as if he was saying 'go ahead and tell me. I don't have all day.' "In… private…" Izuna replied eyeing the fake princess. The leader stood up and walked out and followed his younger brother to the meeting room.

"what do you want? I was in a good mood until you showed up."

"we have a leak." Madara frowned.

"How do you know this?"

"The Shimetsu clan put a spy into the Senju. I personally asked for an update and found out that the Senju put a spy here." Izuna paused. "and I strongly believe it's the princess." Madara stared wide eyed at Izuna for a split second.

"Did the spy say that?"

"No but I ha—"

"If you don't have evidence against her, then do NOT accuse her!" Madara cut him off. The younger Uchiha waited until Madara cooled off a bit.

"It makes sense. Madara—"

"No."

"Hear me out! When have I been wrong?" They had a glaring show down for a while until Madara nodded.

"She's come to seduce you, gain your trust. Then get information but you'd be too blinded by lust to notice. Don't you find it weird how she's so good at sparing? It's like she's been professionally trained." There was an eerie silence.

"Tsk… what would suggest?" Madara rubbed his temples. Everything was just too much to swallow.

"Continue the marriage. We really need her clan's money. I'll keep a very close eye on her." Izuna walked towards the door.

"I hope you're wrong," Madara sighed.

"Yeah… I hope so too," Izuna muttered as he left. The Uchiha's were unaware to the fact that Kameyo was carefully listening outside the room. She was, after all, one of the best spies in her clan. _'I have to tell Hashirama-sama about this spy...'_

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

It was only a day before the marriage and everything was going quite smoothly. Kameyo was able to get the pesky pony tailed Uchiha of her back after a couple of days. Madara couldn't have been more blind sighted by love. They were staying in different rooms tonight and it couldn't have made Kameyo doubt herself even more.

'_I don't like this feeling… it feels so bad… but I have to go through with this…' _ She looked out the window, gazing at the stars. _'… I have to go through with this…'_

A knocking sound came from the door.

"Come in." Kameyo said, thinking it was a maid. The door slide open and someone stepped inside.

"I don't trust you." Kameyo turned around surprised to see her fiancee's brother.

"interesting… Why do you say this now…?"

"I just thought you'd like to know," Izuna crossed his arms and sighed. "but for some strange reason, my brother isn't listening to me."

"doesn't he always do that?" Izuna scoffed.

"just because you're going to be married to him doesn't mean I won't hurt you if I need to."

"hmm… is that a threat?"

"hn," Izuna then left.

"of course…" She muttered, "you're defiantly the brother of Madara…" Kameyo sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

"You ready?" Madara asked with a very nice Kimono. They were standing in front of door which led to the altar.

"yeah… let's just get this over with," she sighed. She, too, was wearing a beautiful Kimono with her hair tied up and a very complex way.

"hn."

It was a traditional wedding, simply and private. Izuna, some Uchiha elders and the real princess's father were waiting at the altar. The wedding went by pretty quickly, almost too quickly. Her mind was completely blank for the whole wedding. Distracted with only one thing in mind, how was she going to leave him?

They were both sitting on the training grounds. That place has always been her favorite spot. The stars twinkled brightly and the wind was breezier than ever. Kameyo turned and looked over at her newly wedded husband.

"We are married," Kameyo simply stated to break the ice.

"yep."

"Tomorrow I'm going to leave."

"hn."

"How?"

"How? Didn't you figure that part out?" Madara turned and put his palm under his chin.

"well… I was… but I just don't know how to-"

"cover it up?"

" yeah…"

"I'll deal with that… You can leave tomorrow at dawn. Your clan's money has already been transferred and you're not needed. No one will really care that you're gone." His words were so cold and his face had no expression. Kameyo couldn't help but feel used.

"right… that's true…" She got up and walked away. The she stopped, not turning her head back to look at him. "I'm going to get ready for tomorrow…" Her voice was strong but sad. Why was she sad though? Her mission was to not get emotionally connected. Kameyo walked away from Madara.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

Madara woke up. Not knowing what to expect, he sat up and looked to his right. No one was there. Of course. Madara couldn't help but wonder how strange Kameyo was. A young princess helping a man gain more power, getting married to that man, then leaving. He sighed. It was all over now.

Kameyo was on her way to Hashirama. It was easy to evade the Uchiha guards since she was well trained. She was emotionless. A regular person would not leave him, or at least leave with guilt, lots of guilt. It was the end. Mission accomplished. What now?

They were both feeling empty. But there was nothing more to do. The Uchiha has more power and wealth. Kameyo has more information, knowledge and experience.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

"Madara… where's your wife…?" Izuna walked into the empty room.

"gone." Madara was leaning against the window, looking up at the night time clouds.

"wh-what? I told you we shouldn't have trus—"

"I let her go." Izuna stood shocked and blinked.

"why?" Curiosity hit him. He was having so much fun with her over the past week. Then all of a sudden he just let's her go?

"She did what she came here to do. Her clan gave us wealth and she wanted freedom. There's no point of getting her back. Just let her go." Izuna stared at his elder brother. Trying to take all the information in.

"So you were just using her?"

"hn…" Izuna sighed, almost sounded like relief.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

"hey…"

"Hey, you're back." A man with darker colored short hair and blue eye said. He was wearing a lose yukata and was sitting in bed staring at the stars. Very young, muscular and alone. Kameyo walked inside the dark room and crawled into bed with him.

"I missed you…" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Me too." And kissed her back. The kiss heated up. "you really did miss me…" the man breathed through the kisses. "One month with no fun? How did you handle it, Kame-chan?"

"shut up Koshu…" She felt guilty. But she really wanted to forget the past month. Making love was her only way.

"I love you, Koshu…"

"I love you too, Kameyo.." The night last later filled with lots of moans and grunting.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

_Love… You may __think__ you love someone. You may marry them. You may spend the rest of your life with them, but you may never fully feel complete. _


	5. Chp 5: Pain

Uchiha Madara. He was a renowned ninja. Known for being the leader of the Uchiha clan. Known for being merciless. Known for being cruel and unforgiving. Known, for never falling in love.

Ten months have passed. Yet everything went by so fast. In a blink of an eye, he watched the women had fallen, leave. In a blink of an eye, he saw that same person return. Kameyo must've been crazy coming back to the Uchiha stronghold. Madara was training with his younger brother at the field.

His presence changed. When they first met, he was indeed intimidating but there was a calm, serious aura around him. Now there's only bloodlust.

Too much of it.

And it wasn't because he was training. Something must've happened when she was gone.

"Madara-sama… she's returned. Yaminari-sama has an important message for you," a Uchiha guard reported. She was wearing loose clothes, not fit for a princess, or a ninja. Kameyo trailed behind the guard.

Breezy. Just as Kameyo remembered. She slowly walked up at the Uchiha leader with his younger brother by his side while the guard left.

"hn. You're back?" Izuna smiled yet his words did not match his face. They never did, and never will.

"speak," Madara commanded, crossing his arms. _'What could've happened that made him change like this…? Well, it has been ten months…'_

"In private…" Kameyo looked at Izuna, "please." Izuna looked at his brother. Madara nodded and the couple was left alone.

"I don't have a lot of time, princess." Kameyo looked down when he said 'princess'. Kameyo opened her mouth, as if to speak.

"I…"

"Wait. Didn't princess Yaminari die nine months ago?" Kameyo's eyes shot up at Madara. Shit.

He knew. Of course he would find out sooner or later, she was a fool to think otherwise. But for how long had he known? Well, she knew she didn't want to stay here to find out. Cautiously, she stepped back, only to bump into Izuna.

"we found the princess's body about two weeks after you left," said Izuna, like he was reading her mind. Kameyo's face was blank. Lost in thought. Didn't the real princess run away to her true love?

"apparently, someone was seducing her , gaining her trust, until she gave him the money and he killed her," Izuna gave a dark chuckle and circled around her, "sound… familiar?" Madara was just narrowing his eyes at her. "The seducing and trust gaining I mean." Kameyo could tell Izuna was having fun taunting her.

Why was he even here?

"don't worry, I just wanted to see how the happy couple was doing," Izuna replied coolly. He really _was_ reading her mind.

Kameyo stood her ground. She noticed that neither Madara's nor Izuna's sharingans were activated. It was slim. It was suicide. No one would dare to take on _both_ Uchiha leaders, especially at the same time.

Kameyo took a deep breath, "Why didn't you come after me then?"

"There was _no_ point," Madara stated. Right after he said those words, she fled. Flipping backwards into the sky, she made her way to the trees. The time she spent walking around the Uchiha complex had really gotten her prepared. She was thankful for having a great memory.

Kameyo must have had a death wish. Taking on the leader and the second in command in _their_ territory was…. insane.

A bird flew overhead. Circling her, until she had noticed that bird was a falcon. She paused. It was Madara's. She glanced behind. The Uchiha's weren't trailing her… _yet_. It was as if they were waiting for a signal.

The falcon screeched. This… was bad.

Calmly, Kameyo thought of a plan. She bolted through the trees as fast as she could, turning left and right, seeing if the bird would trail her. And it did. She climbed higher to the tops of the trees. The bird screeched again, this time louder and longer.

Back on the windy field, Izuna and Madara looked at each other. Izuna sighed. Madara had murder in his grasp. At the same time, the brothers activated their sharingan.

"Shall we go get her?" Izuna said, breaking the silence. The Uchiha leader disappeared into the forest in a flash. Izuna followed.

Kameyo took aim on the bird. _'hold… still for me…'_ A large powerful jet of water came out of her mouth, cutting everything in its path.

The bird dodged. Yet with a wave of her hand, the water turned and came back for the bird. This was the power of the Hokkyoku clan. Controlling their elements so well, assassination was a breeze. They were the best. Falling, the poor falcon was hurdling towards earth until his master caught him. Madara looked at the bird. It was still alive, barely.

Kameyo fled, only to be stopped by Izuna.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"Izuna made hand signals before she even had time to blink. A large flaming ball went flying towards her, burning the tips of the trees.

"Water Style: Water Torpedo Jutsu…" She whispered calmly, spitting out a large torpedo of water at the ball from hell. Steam appeared the moment the two jutsus collided. Anything more than an inch away from their eyes could not be seen because of the steam. Which meant their sharingans would be rendered useless.

"Fire Style: Dragon Dance Jutsu!" The two male voices yelled in unison. Two large flames engulfed her from two different sides. She was trapped inside a cage of fire. If she wasn't about to die, she would think this jutsu would be beautiful. How elegantly were the flames dancing around her. Kameyo was running low on oxygen. She quickly preformed a sequence of hand seals before gasping for more air and clapping her hands. A dome of water appeared around her and the Uchihas, just large enough to contain them.

What was worst? Not being able to breathe or the fact that the Uchiha brother could use their sharingans now that the steam has cleared up?

In the mist of the kaos, Kameyo swam to the top of the dome. Coughing, she pushed herself up by putting chakra on her hands and feet. An eerie tingle went down her spine.

They weren't going hard on her. She could tell. They suddenly appeared on top of the dome, just meters away from her. These guys were monsters, no, demons. She didn't even see them come out.

Before she could even blink, Izuna had her arms in his strong grip behind her back pulling her up, making her stand. Madara walked up to her with the intent to murder glistening in his eyes. Kameyo did not want to die yet. She released the chakra from her feet and feel into the water below, slipping from Izuna's gripped.

Once inside, she undid the water dome jutsu, making the brothers fall onto the trees giving enough time for Kameyo to escape. The excess water drained onto the forest floor, making everything and anything wet. She used this to her advantage. Mustering the last of her stamina and chakra, she casted one more jutsu. Making handle signals as fast as she could, she spit out what seemed like a clear slime.

The slime was going all over the place, making everything behind her trail slippery. Unfortunately, the Uchiha brothers weren't far behind. One of the brothers flung a kunai at her. She managed to dodge it, causing her to stop her jutsu. But they were still fumbling over her jutsu. In order to slow her down, they both threw their metallic weapons towards with such great precision.

She was able to dodge them. _Most_ of them. One grazed her body while she was still in the air. Yet blood was gushing out the right side of her abdomen. It wasn't deep, but it sure hurt like hell. The kunai's must've had wind chakra making the cut more deadly. While jumping through the air, she took off her shirt, ripped it in half and tied her wound down with lots of pressure.

Kameyo looked up. Izuna had passed her slippery slime. Shortly after, so did Madara. They both were standing on a tree branch right in front of her. She was still in the air. There was no way now that she could move, but she'd come too far to give up now. Inside her loose, baggy pockets hid a smoke bomb. She reached in to grab it, but by then she was too late.

The younger Uchiha restrained her arms, while the elder one grabbed her throat. Her legs were still free. So she split kicked the uchiha's in stomach. She was aiming for their groins. Madara gave a sinister smirk. The younger Uchiha gave a soundless grunt.

"tsk… that hurts…" he said coolly, "relax… we aren't going to hurt you." She coughed in disbelief.

"y…yeah r-right…" She gave a wary grin. Her eyes haven't met Madara's yet, and she didn't plan too. But she was running out of time; she couldn't breathe. Madara made her head look up, but her eyes were close. Madara's smirk faded. What a stubborn woman.

He leaned in and viciously kissed her. Smothering her. It caught her, and Izuna, off guard. If only they could see Izuna's expression right now. Kameyo was struggling for air. With his hands cutting off her oxygen supply and his mouth not allowing more into her body, she slowly lost consciousness.

Her body stopped struggling. Her face became more relaxed.

Slowly… she was being consumed… by… dark…ness… He checked her pulse, her heart was beating, slowly. Madara threw her over shoulder, like a trash bag, forcing Izuna to release his hold.

"hn. I'm curious Madara," Izuna paused and looked at Madara, "what are you going to do with her?"

"You'll see."


	6. Chp 6: Hate

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

"wake up," A male voice yelled throwing water at her body. Kameyo woke up. Blinking out the water from her eyes, she was recollecting her memories before all this. She looked up. Madara was the one who poured the water while Izuna was left leaning against the rocky wall.

She observed the room. It was definitely a prison cell. One door approximately ten meters in front of her. It was the only way in, or out. Three windows with bars blocking them each about 15 inches squared fairly close to the ceiling. Each window was in the middle of each of the walls except for the wall except the one with the door.

She also noticed her hands were cuffed and chained, raising her arms up. Her legs were bound to the floor, she was kneeling.

"Oi!" Kameyo snapped back to reality.

"Who. Are. You." Madara questioned.

"I am a ninja," Kameyo grinned as her eyes met his. Izuna gave a small laugh.

"You, my dear princess, are very brave…" Izuna walked beside Madara.

"You must know by now, I am no princess…" Kameyo looked down. She almost seemed guilty.

"Answer me!" Madara grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at into his treacherous eyes.

Kameyo grinned, "Kameyo… Kameyo… Hokkyoku…" Madara slapped her hard when she said her last name.

"ho… this is surprising… a Hokkyoku huh? That was… unexpecting…" Izuna rubbed his chin, "Senju?"

"who else?" Kameyo glanced up at them, "who else had the power? The money? The knowlage?" She paused, "the target…" They almost couldn't hear that last one. It was true, everyone wanted the Uchiha dead. No one had the guts, except for the Senju.

"How did you get the princess in on this? The _real _princess!" Madara yelled.

"Oh… the answer may be simpler than you'd expect," she glanced at Izuna then turned her attention back to Madara, "She simple… how can I say this kindly… Princess Yami didn't want to marry an arrogant Uchiha leader." Said leader kicked her in the stomach.

Coughing, Kameyo tried to finish her sentence, "a-and she apparently befriended Hashirama-sama years prior…"

"Why are you telling us all this so willingly?" Izuna asked, very curiously.

"I am a ninja. Well trained. You are the two most powerful and merciless ninja in this world. I am not stupid. I'm going to die anyway, and unless the status quo changes, there's no point of withholding information that you're just going to beat out of me." The both looked at her a bit surprised.

Disgusting. No loyalties. No moral sense of giving information freely. What was she up to? Madara found her so pathetic. All the rage was building up inside of him. Pretty soon, it was about to explode. Kameyo looked up at the brothers expressions. Both having the same one.

"Don't look at me like that… You know very well… this is was rogue ninja do."

"What about your clan?" Izuna's expression did not ease.

'_My clan'_

There was a silence. Seconds ticked by making then more aggravated. Madara had enough. Instead for beating her senselessly with his hands he was going to do something more… deadly. He squatted down. His eyes gleaming red with anger. Her eyes were closed. _So, she wasn't stupid_.

"Open your eyes!" Madara's voice was so close to her face. Her ears were still ringing. She was trying not tremble. Trying to gain composure, she took a deep inhale.

Kameyo said nothing. "Kuh-!" Madara grabbed her neck again.

"open your eyes and I _might_ make this easy on you," he hissed.

"You _won't _because you're Uchiha Madara," her reply was fast and simple.

"she has a point…" She heard Izuna say. Kameyo didn't see but Izuna squatted next to his brother, placing his hand on his arm.

"Let me try something…" They glared at each other, talking with their eyes.

"tsk…" Madara let go. Gasping, Kameyo dared not to open her eyes. Metallic blade was ringing through her ears.

_What was Izuna up to?_ Kameyo and Madara both wondered.

Cold blade was gently grazing her skin. Below her neck, making his way up towards her cheek bones, then right below her right eye, making her shiver.

"What's wrong?" She could hear him grinning. Kameyo wondered, what was more dangerous? Madara's rage or Izuna's unpredictability. "Cat got your tongue?" Kameyo smirked but did not reply.

"You still did not answer me. What about your clan…?"

"what about my cl-!" Izuna kissed her, making her shot her eyes open. She was _not_ expecting that.

"What the he-!" His eyes met hers. _Damn.. it…_

Her mind drifted. She was under a genjutsu. Izuna got up and looked at Madara. The expression on his face was more than priceless.

"that wasn't so hard," Izuna smirked. A scream pierced their ears.

"what did you do to her?" Madara asked. Kameyo was breathing so rapidly, it seemed like she was going to a have a heart attack.

"f…fu… Fuck y-you…" She breathed while she was panting. With all the pain going through her body, she bit her lip in attempts to not scream. Her body started to tremble. She was biting her lip even harder causing it to bleed.

Madara was staring with unforgiving eyes. All signs of mercy from him were lost. It's been 13 seconds since she was placed under the genjutsu. She finally woke. Blood was dripping from her lips and her cheeks from all the biting. She spat. Trying to calm herself down, she took slowly and deeper breathes.

"Had fun?" Izuna smiled. Kameyo flinched at his voice.

"well… My job here is done. I'll leave you two alone…" In a blink of an eye, he disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke behind. Kameyo was still trembling as Madara stepped closer to her.

"Stand," he commanded. The prisoner was still recollecting her thoughts.

"I said stand!" Kameyo flinched. She stood, hoping that her wobbly legs won't collapse. The chains on her legs were gone.

"Come here." Obidiantly, she followed his command but kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me!" She raised her face not opening her eyes. "If you refuse to open your eyes I will either pry with my bear hands," he paused, "or I could call in my brother." Kameyo's eyes slowly opened.

"what is it that you want from me?" She asked carefully. Madara did not reply. He just narrowed his eyes down at her.

Shing. The sound of metallic blade rang once again through her ears. He brought his mighty sword to her neck.

"Kneel."

"If you're going to kill me, do it while I stand." Madara punched her in the stomach making her fall into her hands and knees.

"You do not tell me how you die." He brought his blade high above his head.

"Don't you wonder why I came back?"

"No." Madara viciously swung his blade so fast, she almost heard it whistle.

"I gave birth." His sword stopped, millimeters away from her neck, cutting strands of hair.

"Think about it. 10 months ago we were in bed. A lot." Madara moved his weapon under her chin, lifting her face up.

"Why did you come?" she swallowed. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. She knew he wouldn't listen. It was too late.

"no… that's all I wanted to say…," she push the sword gently to the side and stared back into his glare, "face to face…" She sighed.

"If only we met in under different conditions…" a weak smile crawled onto her face. _'I fell in love… with yo-…'_

Madara watched as the light left her eyes. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The swing of his blade slashing her throat. Blood spewing out her neck and some trickling down her chin from her smile. He watched as she fell, body hurdling towards earth. Everything was moving too slowly for his patience. Until her body touched the ground, soulless.

He kneeled down and placed his hand on her eyes to close them, "If only…" he whispered.

From that day on, he vowed that something like this would never happen again. Only about a week after Kameyo's death had he went out to kill the rest of her clan. Making sure everyone; women, men, children and babies died.

Madara wanted to make eliminate any chance of his half breed offspring from living. He wanted nothing to do with that woman anymore. He _demised _her. And now there was no way that something like this would come and haunt him again.

…

Or so he thought…


End file.
